kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: K.N.O.T.
is the first story in the ninth episode of Season 4 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on May 20, 2005 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary Numbuh 1's morning starts off really bad as he is attacked by a serpentine creature. Whose shadow curiously resembles a necktie. It's revealed, when he falls downstairs, that the thing was a necktie and he is now wearing it! Mrs. Uno says its looks handsome on Nigel and kicks him out of the house to go to School. Outside, he subsequently meets Vin Moosk, a famous tie hunter from Russia. At first, Nigel doesn't trust him. However, Moosk explains to Numbuh 1 that he needs his help in destroying ties with 2x4 Technology, and gives him a map to Tieland. At the campsite, he meets Moosk as well as his two comrades; Froggy McDougal (a weird kid with a vendetta against ties for chewing off his finger) and Windsor (a kid in army fatigues). The group then storms the Tieland Shopping Mall, Numbuh 1 asks Moosk if he like ties since he's an adult. He reply's that he was once an accountant but one day he quit, teamed up with Froggy and Windsor and fight ties. Soon, Moosk's voice awakens the Queen Tie. Froggy fails to notice that she's behind him and is transformed into an accountant. Moosk, Nigel, and Windsor reach the room with the eggs of ties. However, Windsor takes the detonator used to destroy the eggs and betrays them. Windsor reveals his true self. He has been wearing a tie the whole time and he's been waiting forever for Moosk to slip up but regular ties would not work on him, so he brought him to the queen who will make him wear the tie whether he wants to or not. The eggs are destroyed and Queen Tie chases them. Numbuh 1 calls Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 to rescue him. Moosk sacrifices himself by jumping into the Queen Tie's mouth, destroying it and turning him into an accountant. Later, when he's an employee, He receives a package containing a can of spray starch from Numbuh 1, which reawakens his rebellious tie-hunting personality. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 4 Allies *Mrs. Uno (cameo) *Vin Moosk (debut) *Froggy McDougal (debut) Villains *Ties *Queen Tie *Windsor (debut) Locations *Uno Residence *Tieland *Accounting and Son 2x4 Technology *Lunchbox Gun *Starch weapons *Starch bombs *S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Transcript Operation: K.N.O.T./Transcript Voice actors Ben Diskin as Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 Dave Whittenberg as Froggy McDougal Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4 and Queen Tie Jason Marsden as Windsor Jim Cummings as Vin Moosk Trivia *This episode takes place on a Wednesday as Moosk says to Nigel, in reference to Nigel having to wear ties every day to school, "while Moosk may have gotten rid of your tie today, Tomorrow there will be a new One waiting for you, and the day after that, and the day after that, but Not the day after that, for that is the Saturday, and then is the Sunday, where you may have to...." (trails off before Numbuh 1 cuts him off) *Froggy McDougal is a parody of the Lord of the Rings character Gollum. Also, the storming of Tieland resembles the storming of various castles and dungeons in the LOTR movies. *We finally see Mrs. Uno for the first time (having heard her voice early on in [[Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N.|Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N''.]]). However, we still don't see her face. *Despite appearing, Numbuh 2 has no dialogue in this episode. *Tieland is a play on the South-East Asian country, "Thailand." *The episode clearly shows that ties are evil. However, in episodes where Numbuh 2 is a detective ([[Operation: P.I.N.K.E.Y.E.|Operation: P.I.N.K.E.Y.E.]], [[Operation: C.L.U.E.S.|Operation: C.L.U.E.''S.]], etc.) he wears a tie. *Moosk is a parody (or a tribute) of Minsc from the Baldur's Gate series. His accent, name, and even looks (a tattooed circle on a bald head, or a tie on a bald head) are very similar to Minsc. Also, he even shouts out a battle cry like his from the game (with ties getting their butts kicked instead of "evil"). *There are heavy implications of this episode promoting communism, including Moosk having a Russian accent while calling the others "comrades", Windsor dressing like Guevara Che Guevara before revealing his real identity, and the monstrous role of ties with the mistreatment of Moosk by Windsor's father implying the idea of a very anti-business attitude. *Windsor resemble Sam Trautman from the ''Rambo ''series of films and is also the name of a knot. *The 2 female members of Sector V (Numbuhs 3 and 5) don't appear in this episode. Gallery Operation KNOT Campfire.jpg MUSKET II 2.jpg Operation KNOT Weapons.jpg K.N.O.T..jpg K.N.O.T. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 1 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 3 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 5